Naru the Narcissist
by Nekothorn
Summary: Ever wonder what Naru's thoughts are in regards to his nickname, "Naru"? And just what he thinks about the girl who came up with the name?


**Between writing "** _ **The Kinoshita Case**_ **" for Ghost Hunt and "** _ **Hot Springs**_ **" for Psychic Detective Yakumo and revising "** _ **The Higurashi Case**_ **" I thought of this little oneshot!**

 **This is what I think Naru's thoughts are on his name and the girl who thought up the name.**

 **As always, review and tell me what to think!**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

" _Hey Naru, what do you want me to do today?"_

That was the first time she had ever called me by that name.

Naru.

At the moment, I had feared that the energetic and foolish high school girl whom I had met at random had known my secret. What luck had I, that I had the unfortunate coincidence of meeting a Japanese girl who knew my true identity?

Was this one silly, little insignificant girl the breeze that will blow my house of cards down?

When I asked where she had heard that name from, she explained that it was some childish wordplay she had thought of. A nickname she had bestowed upon me after spending one day working for me as my assistant.

A shortened version of "Naru the Narcissist".

Immature. Stupid. Unimaginative.

After realizing that her logic, it was so idiotic I wasn't sure I could even call it "logic", was completely simple-minded and harmless, I never once commented on her nickname for me again. I remained indifferent to the name, not liking it, but also not disliking it either.

However, it stuck. And not just with her, but with the rest of the spiritualists I often called in to aid us on certain cases.

The new nickname, which sounded like the Japanese pronunciation of my english nickname, Noll reminded me of the place I had grown up at. Of my mother and father. Of my brother.

Perhaps that's why I didn't mind it.

Or maybe it was how that short, fiery brunette called the name, Naru. Every time that four lettered name escaped her lips, it reminded me of Gene almost every single time. No matter what mood she was in she would always call out that name with so much passion and emotion. When she was happy, she'd almost sing it. When she was sad, the name came out in a sob. Afraid, it was nothing more than a whisper. Angry, the name would once again transform, usually into a growl of sorts. In danger, the name, my name would be the only name screamed.

I quickly and very easily became use to her referring to me using that name, naturally responding it as if it were written on my birth certificate. And she seemed to love calling me by that name, along with "jerk", "narcissist", and "tea-addict".

Later on "idiot scientist" was added to the list.

A name my brother often referred to me as. A name my brother most likely passed on to her in her dreams.

However, no matter how angry she was, these names always sounded more like they were terms of endearment rather than actual insults.

Especially, the name Naru.

There were moments, when the little spitfire of a teen would say her pet name for me that seemed to carry a certain weight to it. Just that specific name, it held such affection that would, without fail always cause these warm and pleasant feelings to stir within me. At the time, especially in the beginning, I would brush these feelings away without a second thought. Usually these moments would be during those rare silent minutes we would share together, not arguing with one another nor teasing, usually done by me. Sometimes, it happened when I said or did something uncharacteristically kind. And sometimes as far as I know, it happened randomly. Most likely when her thoughts would travel towards me. Whether we are on a case or in the office. She would get this look in her large, cinnamon colored eyes; a look that would instantly almost shatter my self control. It was a look that was similar to my mother's loving eyes, but different in the type of love.

When she had that loving look in her eyes that reflected in her voice when she called out to me with that name, it would send a shockwave through me. The name would be uttered just above a whisper, and it wasn't a question. But it wasn't a definitive statement either. She would say my name with the reflection of it being a statement, but not a very certain one. As if she were asking a silent question.

That silent question, I very slowly came to understand. And it took me an even slower time to find and understand my answer for it.

Having to admit to only myself, I secretly adored hearing her call me Naru.

I had once thought the pet name she gave me was childish and stupid. However, as time went on it became one of the most endearing things about that girl, rather than the person the name actually referred to.

When my true identity was discovered by the usual spiritualists that were associated with SPR, they all continued to refer to me as Naru. It was somewhat of a relief.

However, there was one day that will forever be burned in my memory. After I had returned to Japan from England, only being gone for two months, I was once again teasing my female assistant after she had made me tea and set it on my office desk. The same female assistant who had confessed to me and I stupidly asked if she loved me or my twin. At some point after the teasing, in the comfortable silence she had answered that question I had tried to forget I had asked.

" _The one with the bad personality.."_

" _What, Mai?"_

" _You asked me if I were to choose between the twin with the good personality or the one with the bad personality. I had said "the good one", but you never gave the option of if I had gotten to know both of them. So let me revise my answer, I choose the one with the bad personality, which if I'm not mistaken is meant to be you, jerk. You know, I admit, I was pretty convinced myself when you asked me who I loved. But after some time, I sorted it out, Naru. You know, you have a bad attitude most of the time, you're impatient, you have too much pride for your own good, you work me like a slave, you can be cold, mean and insulting, you are arrogant, condescending, and a huge narcissist. But that doesn't mean you have a bad personality, because that's not everything that makes up you. I know you don't like to show your kinder side, but it slips out in the little things you do. And one can see it if they look closely. But sometimes, it's also not so subtle. You're actually really kind. Like saving me, always being the first person I see when I wake up in the hospital, trusting me, caring for the rest of the team, consoling me in your own way, ensuring everyone's safety before your own.. Sure Gene is more openly kind and smiles more and shows he cares more openly; and that's nice and all, but I fell in love with the bullheaded, tea-addicted narcissist who silently sacrifices himself to protect others. I fell in love with his jerkiness, the way he always teases me and calls me an idiot, and the cool magic tricks he can do with a 500 yen. I fell in love with his rare genuine smiles. So my answer is you, you idiot. I am in love with you…"_

I had been in complete shock after her second confession. So in shock that I just watched as the young woman who had slowly crept her way into my heart, stood in front of my desk and leaned over until we were an inch apart.

And that's when she said it, using that same loving tone she always used when gently calling my name. Only this time, it was different. This time it really was electrifying, and completely broke my self control. Sending a feeling through me of what I could only guess to be pure happiness, something I don't think I have ever truly felt one hundred percent.

" _... Oliver…"_

And she kissed me.

Never before had I been so affected by someone simply saying my name.

After she had consistently called me Naru for almost two years, to hear her finally whisper the name I didn't know I had been wishing her to say, was earth shattering.

Even now, as I ponder the progression of my name through her lips, I can't help but to feel content. I'll admit it once more, I secretly adore hearing her call me Naru. She saves my real name for special occasions. And she says it perfectly, pronouncing every letter in the name correctly without an accent, might I add. She clearly had practiced, and said it many times in order to get it right. A bit of information I reveled in.

And as I look down at the sleeping woman, long past her teenage years, her head resting in my lap as we sit on a couch in my study I can't stop the smile from gracing my lips. Stroking her soft, grown out hair away from her satin cheek and listening to the sounds of her breathing, my thoughts once again drifting.

We had both argued about our first meeting. She passionately called it fate and destiny. I of course countered with it being a mere coincidence and luck. However, I had slowly found myself seeing her argument as more valid with every passing day.

Silently laughing at myself to have believed that it had just been by coincidence that I had met her. I am a scientific man, however even I can admit that there were greater forces at work. I just so happened to meet a high school girl who loved ghost stories. A girl who was sharper than what she let on and was quick to see right through me. She was also a complete magnet for trouble, and within twenty-four hours of meeting me she had already found danger. That one girl turned out to be a powerful psychic, and my complete opposite. And yet she was exactly what I needed.

My thoughts flipped through the years I had known her and then to the memories of her saying my real name, remembering the last time my english name had slipped from her. She had been once again surprised by my actions, something I found to become more of a guilty pleasure of mine, surprising her. She had whispered my name as I looked up at her to find that beautiful blush across her cheeks.

"Naru.." her soft voice below me sighed. I looked down, temporarily interrupted from my musings to see her slightly smiling in her sleep, nuzzling her nose closer into my leg. Her left hand resting just in front of her face, her fingertips just barely touching her soft, rosy lips.

I smile just a little bit more, still remembering her blush and surprise as I stared at the single diamonded band that wrapped around the finger next to her little pinky.

She only saved my real name for special occasions.

In the end, I had misjudged the anything but ordinary high schooler I had met all those years ago, and the innocent name she had given me.

To this day, the ever stubborn woman continues to call me Naru the Narcissist. Something I really don't mind in the least bit. For her, no matter what happens, I will always be Naru. Certainly not Kazuya Shibuya and not Dr. Oliver Davis, the famous British paranormal researcher and powerful PK user.

When she is by my side, she reminds me of who I really am, "a bullheaded, tea-addicted narcissist." When she is by my side, I am just Naru.

No, she wasn't the breeze that blew my house of cards down.

She was the tornado that kicked in the front door and completely tore my house of cards apart with extreme prejudice.

Only to help rebuild a new home together

* * *

 **I hope you liked it! I am super sick and was when writing this so if you find that it doesn't flow so well, that's most likely the reason. But also, thoughts don't exactly flow perfectly, even for Naru!  
**

 **Well, review and let me know what you think, you know I love hearing it all, comments, questions, concerns, critics, everything.**

 **Ciao**

 **-Nekothorn**


End file.
